


There's No Such Thing as Forbidden Knowledge

by Mal_Morose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Mystery, Nyotalia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_Morose/pseuds/Mal_Morose
Summary: No one but Fury and a small squadron of guards have any idea what Amy Jones is even doing at SHIELD. Though Tony and Peter are determined to figure out who exactly she is, they slowly realize they should be askingwhatshe is.
Kudos: 35





	1. Peter and Tony visit SHIELD

It wasn’t very often Peter got the opportunity to see the inside of SHEILD’s headquarters, but the increasing frequency of his visits felt as close to acceptance by his fellow superheroes as he’d gotten for a while. This wasn’t a mistake. Tony had lobbied hard for Spidey’s involvement with SHEILD, especially since it meant more opportunity for Peter to flex his brain without the restrictions that not being incredibly rich tended to place on people. SHEILD was well equipped to take whatever strange conflicts were thrown at the world, but most people who directly worked for SHEILD were humans, or at the very least as human as Peter. This is probably why, when they first saw her, they were so thoroughly thrown for a loop.

From an outside perspective, there was absolutely nothing strange about the woman, aside from the fact that she was perhaps more pretty than average and was wearing remarkably casual clothes to be walking the hallways of SHEILD. Also alarming was the familiarity with which she approached everything, including the two guards who would flank her wherever she went and the fact that she would always be led away upstairs to a floor that, as far as the others knew, shouldn’t have existed. But what was always most alarming for anyone who first saw her was the strange feeling she always incited, a feeling that washed over Tony and Peter far stronger than most.

As soon as they saw this woman, they knew that they must’ve somehow known her.

It was a truth that seemed to seep right out of their bones and despite all reason telling them they’d never laid eyes on this woman, they were still unable to deny that they must’ve met her at some point. They must’ve been close, although that made no sense. As she walked past, she caught Peter’s eye and he saw in hers complete familiarity. Peter opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it, looking confused.

“We’ve met. I’d never forget a face like yours,” Tony said before she could keep walking, “But you’ll have to remind me where.”

The woman laughed louder than Peter had expected her to, but Tony’s expression was cool as she said “Yeah, I guess we do know each other pretty well! In fact,” she feigned introspection, but couldn’t fight back a smile, “You probably know me better than most!”

One of her guards then tapped on her shoulder and her smile dropped. Her eyes flicked between Peter and Tony before she sighed and fell back in step with her entourage. As she entered the elevator, she looked back over her shoulder at them and called, “I’ll be seeing you~!”

Then she was gone. It felt like a whirlwind had just blown through the place.

Peter noticed Fitz and Simmons watching them from their lab, and though he had about a hundred questions swimming in his head, all he could manage was “...Who?”

Fitz let out a nervous laugh as Simmons tried to explain, “That’s… Amy. I think her last name was Jones? She comes by every so often and she’s always really nice! But… I’m still not quite sure what she does around here.”

“Wait,” Peter said, “You… Even you don’t know who she is? Aren’t your clearances, like, some of the highest ones you can get? They seriously didn’t tell you anything? She didn’t-”

Fitz let out a sigh as he said, “Look, I don’t know if she lives here or what, but one time I swear I saw her come back one day without ever having left. I think she’s a weirdo, but I don’t know what kind.”

“Fitz, really,” Simmons chided with a roll of her eyes, “She’s not weird, she’s just nice. You think anyone here who’s nice is weird.”

“One time I asked what level clearance she had and she just laughed!” His volume was increasing and he was starting to pace animatedly, but Simmons showed no sign this wasn’t expected. They bickered back and forth as curiosity spread across Peter’s mind like Kudzu across a garden.

She came and went from SHEILD headquarters, but no one seemed aware of what she got up to all day. From how little they knew, she seemed great at talking a lot and revealing very little. And, from the sound of it, official information clearance meant nothing to her. None of this added up to anything Peter had knowledge of, unless- Did they make her? Is she an android or demon or something?? _Because if she was that would be pretty frickin' cool-_

“Kid, they’re gone.”

Peter snapped back to reality. Yes, they were alone in the lab now. No, Peter wasn’t done here yet, but typically SHEILD had a way of disappearing anyone who got too nosey.

He quietly folded his curiosity away for another day.


	2. Amy takes Tony to meet a friend of hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shirks a favor he was supposed to do to meet one of Amy's "friends."

It didn’t take as long as Tony had expected before he saw Amy again.

He’d driven up to SHEILD HQ to add some enhancements Scott had asked him to make on his suit several days ago, but when he saw Amy walk out the front door with a dramatic stretching yawn, his plans seemed to roll out of his head and shatter against the pavement. Again he knew her, but again he couldn’t place where.

She waved off her guards and walked into the cool, late summer air. Before he could even step fully out of his car, her head whipped around and she locked eyes with him. It unsettled him for a moment, how easily she spotted him, and he struggled not to feel found out. Then he noticed she was positively beaming at him.

“Oh my gosh, Tony!” She called out to him before jogging over, “D’you come all this way to see little ole me?” She batted her eyelashes at him before breaking out into that same unusually loud laugh.

“Well, I had more important work to do,” his phone buzzed in his pocket and he was somehow sure it was Scott checking his progress. He ignored it, “but sure I’ll drop it for whatever the heck it is you get up to.”

“Great!” She said with a big grin as his sarcasm seemed to soar straight over her head. She grabbed his arm in her surprisingly firm grip and led him away from his car. She didn’t say where they were going, but by the time he even considered asking, SHEILD HQ was out of sight and they were headed ever-closer to the city. As she dragged him down into the subway, he finally turned to look at her. Her wavy dark brown hair was kept out of her face by two hair clips on either side of her head shaped like red stars. She was taller than him, which threw him off a bit to realize, but... it seemed to fit somehow in a way he couldn’t explain. Her already tan skin seemed sun kissed and glowing, and though it wasn’t even that breezy out, she wore an old leather bomber jacket with the number ‘50’ on the back in a large, chalky font.

“You never told me your name.” He told her as they cleared the stairs. He hadn’t wanted to give her the satisfaction of asking her name outright, but his curiosity was getting overwhelming.

“And you never told me yours, Mr Stark.” She teased, her smirk obvious in her tone. Tony looked her in the eye and her expression softened somewhat. “Amelia F Jones, at your service!” She said with a playful salute. He had to catch himself from asking what the F stood for as she seemed to be expecting him to do so. Once she realized he wasn’t going to, she pouted and dragged him deeper into the station.

Tony honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken the subway. Given that it was the middle of the day, they were clearly off peak hours, but the station still teamed with life. People old and young, together and alone, all rushing from one place to another, like blood pumping through a heart. The subway beckoned them in and they took their places next to each other. Tony dared glance at her only to notice she’d been staring at him with a warm smile on her face. She didn’t avert her eyes. Their gazes held and Tony felt strangely seen.

“Where’re you from?” He asked before the atmosphere could get too awkward.

“Around.” She chuckled mysteriously. When prodded further, she said she was ‘from the US of A,’ but didn’t seem keen to elaborate more.

“And what exactly were you planning? I need to know if it’s boring; I might need to ditch you.”

“Haha!” But then she paused to shoot him a devious smile. “I’m meeting an old friend.”

Before he had time to wonder what sort of cryptic nonsense she’d dragged him into, she pulled him to his feet with surprising ease and led him off the subway.

She was brimming with energy and her grip on his wrist was like an iron clasp that was honestly starting to hurt. She dragged him out into the midday sun and towards Time Square. He expected her pace to slow down among the crowd, but they absentmindedly parted to make way for her as she barreled down the sidewalk towards Broadway. He bit back a comment about not being into musicals just as she came to a halt. She was staring down the road with a wry smile.

He followed her gaze to see a slender woman with a luscious stream of chocolate hair flowing down her back sitting in what looked like an antique wheelchair and holding a map upside-down. The dress she wore could’ve only been fashionable several centuries ago and her silken white gloves glistened in the sun. The woman looked upset, but the expression was soft, as though it were meant only for her.

Without a word, Amy walked calmly over and grabbed hold of the wheelchair, steering it back down the street. The woman squeaked in surprise, then shot a glare at Amy as she mumbled about how she was ‘almost there.’

“Ricky… We were supposed to meet on the other side of town.” Amy said carefully as she pushed them into a dimly lit restaurant just next to the theatre.

“Wh-wha-!” Ricky studied her map with renewed intensity, but her eyes didn’t actually follow any of the lines. “B-but we’re here!” She stabbed her finger at one point on the map, narrowed her eyes, then pointed at a different, nearby area. Amy flipped the map over in Ricky’s hands. Ricky furrowed her brow and folded the paper before placing it in her purse with a huff. “This city is made of nothing but tar and concrete! It’s not my fault it all looks the same…”

As she spoke, Tony noted an accent he couldn’t exactly place. Maybe German…?

“Hey, wait, most cities are made of tar and concrete- Oh!” She gave Ricky a smirk, “Then I guess it makes sense you get lost in so many of ‘em!”

Ricky just scowled at her, clearly unimpressed. “Just be quiet and get me some cake.” Her words were sharp and her tone regained some semblance of grace. It was only when Amy got up from their table that Ricky finally acknowledged Tony’s presence. She gave him a cool once-over and watched him expectantly.

“I’m guessing you’re not a time traveler.” He said once it was clear she wasn’t going to be the one instigating conversation.

“No.” She replied with cold finality. Tony almost continued talking, if only to spite her bitterness, but then she shook her head and her demeanor loosened , if only slightly. “My apologies if my sour mood is contaminating your first impression of me. It was terribly rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Erica Edelstein,” in one fluid motion, she led her hand to the middle of the table and Tony shook it, “It is a pleasure to make of your acquaintance.”

“Tony Starks. Charmed.” He said, giving her a smile she politely didn’t return. Amy strode back over to the table, coffee and pastries balancing on a brown metal tray, the sugary smell breaking through the flow of conversation as she set down the lunch neither of them had explicitly ordered. Erica took a sip of coffee and immediately her nose scrunched up in disgust.

“You call this coffee?” She gave Amy a thoroughly skeptical look. Instead of replying, Amy forked a piece of chocolate cake into Erica’s mouth. Erica furrowed her brow at Amy, but didn’t seem all that upset.

“How long’ve you been on continent?” Tony asked before the quiet could fully settle over them.

“I arrived here yesterday,” She said with a sigh before shooting a pointed look at Amy, “I was under the impression my presence was required.”

“Er, yeah, it… it is…” Amy shifted nervously as she continued, “Hey, so, like, when was the last time you saw Switzy?”

Erica narrowed her eyes into a sharp glare, “You know, Weiss would kill you if she heard you calling her that.”

“That’s why I didn’t invite her! I thought you’d want to know beforehand; you’re gonna need to duke it out with her over that weirdo who got away from you guys. Fury arranged a meeting and everything. He wanted both of your input.” Amy studied Erica and with every word out of Amy’s mouth, Erica only grew more exasperated.

“Couldn’t you call someone more… qualified?”

“‘Someone more qualified’ might talk.”

“What exactly are you about to fight someone for?” Tony asked Erica before he could feel any more lost than he already did.

“I’m not ‘fighting someone,’ I’m settling a dispute. Amy is just being dramatic…” Erica crossed her arms, looking conflicted, “...And uncompromising.”

"I can talk to Fury for you if you want." Tony offered. 

"No, no, it's alright. Situations like these are unavoidable, and besides, Weiss is not the type to bring her personal feelings into disputes of this magnitude. Still... That was considerate of you. Thank you." And then Erica smiled for the first time since they'd met. Her smile was faint, but it seemed genuine, and something seemed to click in Tony's brain. It was a strange sensation that'd been tugging at the back of his brain since he first saw her, but he hadn't been able to place. He realized he felt that same strange feeling of familiarity towards her, but far fainter to the point it was almost unnoticeable. However, unlike Amy she didn't seem to have known him at all.

"You're... Austrian." He said finally. Her accent wasn't German, no, now he was somehow sure it was Austrian. She startled slightly at his question, but gave a hesitant nod anyway.

"Yes..." She said carefully as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do you ask?"

"I just knew I recognized that accent."

"Of course... I'll..." She tore her eyes away from him to address Amy, "I'll meet with Director Fury today. I'd like to get this whole ordeal over with sooner rather than later. If you'll excuse me," Erica backed her wheelchair away from the table and turned towards the exit, "I'll be seeing you. It was nice meeting you, Tony." Before she could exit though, Amy dashed over to stop her, grabbing hold of the chair's handles.

"Just, uh, seeing you off!" Amy said with a sympathetic smile that only made Erica scoff.

"Don't patronize me, Amy, I know where your office is." She said, but by the way she was looking at the map she pulled out (which was upside down again), she'd probably get lost before she made it out the door. Amy ignored the rest of Erica's haughty remarks as she flipped the map over again.

"See ya later, Tony!" Amy called with an energetic wave, and again Tony was taken aback at just how loud her voice could get, "Don't be a stranger!"

Tony only had time to give a slight wave before she was out the door. Through the window, he could see them speed down the sidewalk, the stream of pedestrians once again mindlessly parting for Amy. Amelia F Jones was strange, Tony knew that, but it was starting to sink in just how much he didn't know in regards to her. Sure, he knew she was involved with SHIELD, but her friend clearly wasn't. And how were they friends? From the sound of it, Erica lived all the way in Europe. And that weird feeling he got from them... 

Before Tony was a superhero, he was an engineer. His strength lied not in physical strength, but in his mind, in his ingenuity, in his _curiosity_. 

He couldn't just let a question go unanswered, and Amy and whatever "friends" she had were quickly becoming the most nagging question on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this had headcanons? Because this fic is gonna be at least fifty percent hetalia headcanons. For clarity:  
> -Amelia isn't white.  
> -Erica uses a wheelchair cause Roderick did for a little while in Canon, but he did forever in my head  
> -Apparently sheild hq is in DC, but like,,, plot convenience  
> -Also, I know Erica is supposed to be Lili's name, but I like the sound of Erica Edelstein so it's hers now


End file.
